Old Face
by FaStandFurious123
Summary: An old face shows up at the Toretto BBQ


_This is an AU one shot were Letty, Jesse, and Vince all died but the team from Fast Five got there pardons and are living in L.A except for Han and Gisele who live in Japan. This is my fist ever story I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I'm dyslexic. _

It was a normal hot Sunday in Los Angles, California and as usual for the Toretto household was there barbeque. With Dom managing the grill while TJ and Roman set the table and Brian and Elena were carrying food out, as Mia brought baby Jack outside. Once dinner was set and everyone was seated with Dom at the head with Elena to his left and TJ to his right and next to Elena was Mia and Brian with baby jack and next to TJ was Roman. Once TJ said grace the new "team" began to dig in.

Midway through dinner there was clapping in the background. Dom turned to the noise and found himself looking right at Leon the only original member of his old team left besides his baby sister. Dom quickly got up with a warm smile on his face to greet his old friend and introduce him to everyone. While everyone else was quiet as Elena, TJ, and Roman stared at the man they have never seen. But before Dom could even reach his old friend Leon started laughing. Puzzled by his friend's reaction he stopped midstride and looked dumbfounded at Leon.

"Do you really expect me to greet you with open arms Dom?" Leon said in a cold voice.

Dom looked at Leon in complete shock by his words.

"Don't look to shocked I am just here to grab the few belongings in this house and I'm gone."

"Leon stay for dinner and we can catch up. How have you been it been 7 year since I last saw you." Dom said

Leon let out a small chuckle. " Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because we are family man"

"Family?" " He called me family that had to be the best joke I have heard in while"

"What do you mean Leon?"

"What do you think Dom!" " Its seems the only family you care about is blood related and you just replaced the rest of us. But hey man you finally did it you finally hit that mother load you have been talking about for years. But everything comes with a price and that was us each one of use dyeing so you could get closer to you dreams of being rich but I guess you could careless about the rest of the old team because you replaced us all."

"Leon what are you talking about man?" Dom asked confused.

"You never were the smartest kid were you? 2001 when you came up with a grand idea to start hijacking trucks so we can pay for your sister to go to collage. That ended in a mess that left MY LITTLE BROTHER DEAD! Do you even remember Jesse at all? Well it seams you all ready replaced him with TJ their Dom."

" Hold up how do you know my name?" asked TJ intrigued on what this man was talking about.

" Who doesn't know all you names from the great Rio heist? Tell me something Dom did it even bother you that your best friend died? The man who should by you side and loyal through thick and thin just to be gunned down to help you pull of the great mother load. Vince died just like Jesse did you might have pulled the trigger yourself. But the best part of all this is you replaced him with everyone's favorite cop Mr. Brian Connor the man that Vince told you was a cop for the beginning and you still trusted him more then you trusted Vince for some crazy reason God Almighty could not figure out." Leon snapped

Dom looked as if he had been shot. His face going pale digesting Leon words harsh words and decided it was better to look at the ground then Leon's angry face. Everyone at the table had gone quiet not knowing what to say or what to do even baby Jack was silent.

Leon's eyes looked at the table and finally set on Elena and he began laughing quietly to himself again.

"And then there is Letty…"

Dom's head snapped up at the mention of her name.

"Did you even love her? Be honest brother to brother" Leon remarked

Dom was practically shaking with rage.

" Of course I fucking loved her!"

"Really now then who is sitting next to you her replacement? Did you take her home from a street race a week after you found out Letty died for you pathetic life?"

"It's not like that Leon! You don't know what I have been through."

" But I do know the old you" Leon snapped back

" You claim to have love her but you cheated on her constantly and guess what Dom she always knew! She would come to Vince and I and cry! CRY DOM!"

Dom looked like he was a bout to throw up and was visibly shaking from the news Leon just told him. Letty NEVER cried and to find out he caused her enough emotional pain to make her cry was down right sickening.

"You claim to be all about family but it just a bunch of bullshit and you know it. I hope this eats you up for the rest of you miserable life because Jesse, Vince, Letty and you unborn child's blood is on you hands and it is completely your fault."

Leon said turning his back towards Dom and leaving never to be seen again.

Dom was just standing there numb as her heard Leon drive furiously down the road. While the rest of the table sat they're in deathly silence. All digesting Leon's words and shocked to find out that Letty was pregnant when she died.

Mia was the first to move going to her brother's side. She gently touching his shoulder, but he quickly stormed off to his car.

"TJ, Brian, Roman, please go follow him and make sure he doe not hurt himself." Mia said worried.

They all quickly got to their feet and jogged to their cars in attempt to catch up with Dom.

Mia turned back to see Elena holding baby Jack but it obvious her mind was drifting of thinking of Leon's words. Taking baby Jack out of her arms and they both quietly cleaned up the table both in there own thoughts.

_Roman Pov_

We mange to catch up to Dom and followed behind him trying not to be noticed by him. I can't help to feel bad for the big guy he lost his family and closest friends to the life he lived.

We followed Dom to the cemetery were he got out of his car and moved leaves that were on top of it from the near by tree and sat down. It appeared that he was talking to the grave and soon he began to cry. In all my days I have never seen a big man like him break down and cry. I radioed to Brian and TJ saying we should head home and leave Dom because it was not right to interfere with his privet moment.

_3__rd__ person Pov _

When the guy got home they saw Mia and Elena waiting by the door waiting for any news. Brian told Mia and Elena were Dom was and everyone decided to go to bed except for Elena who said she would stay up.

Around 3 in the morning Dom came home looking physically and emotionally exhausted. He was surprised to see Elena sitting there waiting for him. He chose to ignore her and headed into Letty and his old room and locked the door. I was an unspoken rule in the house that no one goes in that room except for Dom. Annoyed he went up to the guest room realizing that he will never be able to love her.


End file.
